stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Attack of the B-Team Characters
A list of the characters in Attack of the B-Team Dragons All the Dragons in the series are from the Dragon Mounts mod. Eggbert Eggbert is a Fire Dragon who was the first pet that Squid got in the modpack, as well as the first pet anyone got in the modpack. Squid finds him in Episode 4, in a stone circle from the Witchery mod. As Squid hatched him next to a torch, he was a fire dragon. Eggbert has run away a total of 3 times so far. When he runs away, he usually ends up at the bottom of the ocean. Hydro Hydro is a Water Dragon who belongs to Amy. He/She is the second dragon anyone got in the series. Right after his/her hatching, Hydro ran away with Eggbert to the bottom of the sea. His/Her first appearance out of the water was in "Reunited!". Hydro's gender remains ambiguous- for many episodes after his/her hatching, Amy referred Hydro as "she", but now Amy currently refers Hydro as a "he". Casper Casper is a Ghost Dragon who belongs to AshDubh. Ash spent about an hour trying to hatch him, but for a large amount of the time, he hadn't even right clicked on the egg. Soon, he finally hatched with some help from Squid and Amy. Later, he was caught in a Safari Net and relocated out of the ground. Prehistoric Creatures All the prehistoric creatures in the series are from the Fossils/Archaeology mod. Tango-Fizzle Tango-Fizzle is a Plesiosaur who is the first and oldest prehistoric creature anyone got in the modpack. He belongs to Amy. Unlike Chicken and Frank, due to his/her useful habit of catching fish, as well as the fact that he/she stays in his pond instead of moving about, he/she has been in the world for the largest amount of episodes. He was hatched in the Dino Dungeon in "Tango-Fizz!!". Much like Hydro, Tango's gender remains unknown-when Tango hatched, Amy decided that Tango was a "he", but in "Jeremy The Turtle!", Amy started referring Tango to as a "she". Chicken Chicken is a Tyrannosaurus, who was the second dinosaur in the series and the first inhabitant of Dino-Land before it was removed for the Quidditch pitch. His actual owner is unknown, but it is most likely Ash. When he was born, Chicken was a mischievous, harmless T-Rex. As he became bigger (but still passive), he started "dancing" (spinning around in his cage). When he reached maturity, Chicken broke through the iron bars on his pen, and became hostile, and would have killed everyone and destroyed their house, but he couldn't walk on water, so he just floated around for a while. To make way for Frank, Squid trapped Chicken in a Safari Net and Chicken was placed in the bottom of a chest. However, when the three of them went on a quest to rescue Eggbert and Hydro, Ash took Chicken's net out of the chest, not knowing he was in it. When Ash tried to catch Hydro, Chicken was released and started to drown. Luckily enough, he was pushed to the surface and caught in a net again. However, Ash accidentally released him again when trying to once again capture Hydro. Luckily enough, he was trapped once again, and to prevent accidents like this again, his Safari Net was placed in an Item Frame in their bedroom. Later, on their excursion to the Tropics, they remark that the T-Rex's there resemble Chicken. Skelly Frank(s) There are many Velociraptors in the series, referred to as "Skelly Frank", or Frank for short. Skelly Frank The first Skelly Frank, hatched in "Frank!", belonged to Ash. He was hatched in Dino-Land a few episodes before it was destroyed. Frank followed Ash many times throughout the series. In "R.I.P Frank!", Ash invents an adorable "Frank Flap" (a trapdoor) for Frank to get into the house. Later in the episode, Squid says he wants to show Ash something. He hits Ash, causing Skelly Frank to attack Squid. In response, Eggbert kills Frank. Frank is given a funeral and a tombstone after this. He was followed by... Category:Attack of the B-Team